Vehicles can establish short-range wireless communications links using a vehicle telematics unit. In one example, the vehicle telematics unit can detect the presence of a wireless device, such as a smart phone, in or near the vehicle and establish a short-range wireless link between the vehicle telematics unit and the smart phone. The vehicle telematics unit can then facilitate communications between the wireless device and an in-vehicle audio system. For instance, a vehicle occupant can place a call using the wireless device and hear the call through vehicle speakers while speaking into a microphone located inside the vehicle. This call can be communicated between the wireless device and the in-vehicle audio system via the vehicle telematics unit using a vehicle bus using an audio connection that is hard-wired into a vehicle at the time of manufacture.